This disclosure relates generally to the field of magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM), and more specifically to spin torque switched (STT) MRAM.
MRAM is a type of solid state memory that uses tunneling magnetoresistance (TMR) to store information. MRAM is made up of an electrically connected array of magnetoresistive memory elements, referred to as magnetic tunnel junctions (MTJs). Each MTJ includes a free layer having a magnetization direction that is variable, and a fixed layer having a magnetization direction that is invariable. The free layer and fixed layer each include a layer of a magnetic material, and are separated by an insulating non-magnetic tunnel barrier. An MTJ stores information by switching the magnetization state of the free layer. When the magnetization direction of the free layer is parallel to the magnetization direction of the fixed layer, the MTJ is in a low resistance state. When the magnetization direction of the free layer is antiparallel to the magnetization direction of the fixed layer, the MTJ is in a high resistance state. The difference in resistance of the MTJ may be used to indicate a logical ‘1’ or ‘0’, thereby storing a bit of information. The TMR of an MTJ determines the difference in resistance between the high and low resistance states. A relatively high difference between the high and low resistance states facilitates read operations in the MRAM.
The magnetization of the free layer may be changed by a spin torque switched (STT) write method, in which a write current is applied in a direction perpendicular to the film plane of the magnetic films forming the MTJ. The write current has a tunneling magnetoresistive effect, so as to change (or reverse) the magnetization state of the free layer of the MTJ. In STT magnetization reversal, the write current required for the magnetization reversal is determined by the current density. As the area of the surface in an MTJ on which the write current flows becomes smaller, the write current required for reversing the magnetization of the free layer of the MTJ becomes smaller. Therefore, if writing is performed with fixed current density, the necessary write current becomes smaller as the MTJ size becomes smaller. MTJs that include material layers that exhibit perpendicular anisotropy (PMA) may be switched with a relatively low current density as compared to MTJs having in-plane magnetic anisotropy, which also lowers the necessary write current. However, MTJs made using PMA materials may have a relatively low TMR because of structural and chemical incompatibility between the various material layers that comprise a PMA MTJ. A relatively low TMR may result in difficulty with read operations in the STT MRAM, as the difference in resistance between the high and low resistance states of the MTJs will also be relatively low.